Sleeping Beauty
by RevolutionaryKnight x
Summary: Kenny was put under a spell by a witch similar to the sleeping beauty story. When Craig saves Kenny from this spell he is surprise for the effect of the aftermath of the curse. Can he handle it? (I'm bad at summaries and this is my first real time soo) Crenny/McTucker
1. Chapter 1

Kenny was put under a spell by a witch similar to the sleeping beauty story. When Craig saves Kenny from this spell he is surprise for the effect of the aftermath of the curse. Can he handle it?

 **x-x-x**

 _Craig's POV_

Weird shit had always happen in South Park, but it had been a peaceful six months since anything weird had happen.

"You do it fatass, since you're the one who got us into this mess!" Kyle complains at Cartman.

"No way in hell I'm going to do it. You are since you're the one that's gay!" Cartman reports.

Craig spaces out when they started auguring. As far as Craig heard from the witch is that Kenny is under a spell like sleeping beauty. Basically they fighting over who is the one who has to kiss Kenny, and they have to make their mind up fast or else he'll be asleep forever or some shit like that. They're at school having lunch when they came in and now everyone is watching the show. Craig had been zoning in and out throughout the whole deal, he doesn't care, but he does care about Kenny's well being. He never really hated Kenny in fact he does consider him as a friend even if they don't hang out as much as they used to. Craig was kinda hurt and he doesn't know what made Kenny stopped. Time is coming close and it's making Craig nervous for some reason. He notices that they're still fighting over. What's the big deal? Isn't it just a kiss, right? Craig sighs and starts walking toward the center of the cafeteria he hears Clyde call his name but he ignores it.

He reaches where they are bickering and as he approaches them they look at him shocked. He again ignores them. He reaches Kenny who is sleeping on a table. Craig sees that his hood is down so he gets to see his face. He looks at his blonde messy hair, his freckles on top of his tanned skin (well not really tan, but more tanned then most around here). His eyes then traced them down to his red lips. Craig feels his heart drop at the sight of Kenny and takes a deep breath. He lends down and kisses Kenny lightly, feeling his heart jump out of his chest.

"Holly fuck," he hears Cartman say.

"Dude! Now Kenny is going to fall in love with you," Stan informs him.

Wait. Craig backs up and turns to them.

"What," He says shocked and blushing.

"You weren't paying much attention were you?" Kyle sighs and pinches his nose a habit he picked up from Stan.

Cartman was laughing his ass off and Craig glares at him. He couldn't believe it. He's so embarrassed. He honestly doesn't care who he dates, but this was Kenny. He's known to play around and not get into many relationships.

"Mmmm…what's going on?" Kenny behind him asks siting up.

Kenny's voice made him jump and without thinking Craig runs away. He pushes through the crowed and heads straight home because fuck school.


	2. Chapter 2

I notice some mistakes in the first chapter and fix them. Here's part 2. I hope this is longer than the first part. I have no idea what am I doing. Hope it's decent.

 **x-x-x**

 _Kenny's POV_

He is awaken to find himself in the middle of the high school cafeteria. He has no idea how he got here. Last he remember, he was at a witch's house and she cast a spell that was meant for Cartman, but due to his bad luck it hits him instead. He hears the fatass laughing at something. Why was he laughing? There's nothing funny about being hit with a spell at all. He sits up and asks what's going on, and turns to see Craig Tucker's back. His heart drops and creates an uneasiness with in him. What's he doing here? What did he do? They haven't talked in months. Before Kenny could have any reaction what so ever, he runs. Cartman starts cracking up a storm even more.

"Dudeee. Did you see his face? Oh god that was priceless! I wish I took a picture," Cartman sighs and starts to calm down.

"Yeah I never seen him make any expression besides cocky and glaring," Stan admits.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Kenny felt like he was repeating himself.

"Sorry Ken. For a second I forgot you even woke up," Stan turns to him, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just woke up from a nap. Confused mostly and slightly piss off at Cartman," Kenny yawns and stands up stretching.

"I don't blame you," Kyle nodes and sighs, "Fuck school I had enough for one day lets go back to my house and I'll explain what happen and we can discuss it privately."

Kenny nodes and they started heading towards Kyle's house.

 **x-x-x**

Kyle explained that after Kenny was asleep they took him to the cafeteria (Cartman claims he did all the hard work of caring him, but admitted quietly to Kenny he was concerned about his weight. He's taller than all three yet the lightest). The witch fallowed them and explained that in order for Kenny to wake up someone needed to kiss him on the lips by noon or else he'll be asleep forever. Then the witch said that Kenny would fall in love with whoever does it, and that caused some problems for the three. Then "that bitch" despaired in thin air. As they were "discussing" of who would do it, Craig came up and did it. Though Craig didn't listen to the last part they assumed.

"That's complete bull shit. There's no way that's going to happen, besides we don't even know if Craig straight or not. I mean he dated Red in the 8th grade, but that only lasted 3 months. He hasn't dated anyone since then," Kenny informs them.

"Nobody really knows if that's even true or not," Kyle reminded Kenny.

It's true though, not many knows about Craig's sexuality nor dating status. Kenny wouldn't be surprise if his friends didn't know. Craig has been known to keep everything to himself, he likes privacy. He once told Kenny that when he asks why one day. Kenny at the time was honored that Craig had even answered his question seriously, most of the time when people asked he gave them the finger. Craig Tucker is the biggest mystery in town.

"So what is your opinion about Tucker?" Stan asks curiosity.

Kenny thought long and hard about this. He honestly can say that he never been with a guy, only girls, but he discovered during his sophomore year of high school that he finds some men attractive. He never told anyone this at all. In fact he was really scared when he found out that he might be bisexual. He knows he's not totally gay, because he does enjoy having sex with females. He won't tell his friends this either, but he did had a crush on Tucker during that time. Because of this, he had been drifting away from Tucker and spending less time with him. He was scared of rejection from Tucker and everyone he knew.

"He's alright," Kenny decided that short and simple was the way to go, but his friends knew better.

"Don't worry Kinny I have a plan. I just-" Cartman had started.

"NO," the other three stops him.

Kenny then mentally reminded himself that he's not the type of guy to fall in love anyway. He doesn't want to end up like his parents. At all. He knows that they're unhappy with each other and wishes for things to be different. Besides he likes having fun and not worry about this kind of shit. He also told himself that he should at least say thank you to Craig, after all he did save his ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok don't be surprise when new shit is added or I fix shit. I'll probably keep editing in till I'm done with the story.

 **x-x-x**

 _Craig's POV_

Craig is face down on his bed consoling himself. His room consist of blue walls with posters; Red Racer, Cowboy Bepbop, space, and Fallout Boy. He had black sheets with a batman blanket on top. On his desk there was his laptop and his genie pig Patches. Strip had died freshmen year and that broke his heart. Kenny was the only one who notice and saved up money and got Craig Patches. Great now he was thinking of Kenny again. The images came into his mind and he covered his face with his pillow. His friends and family always had told him to pay attention to when people are talking to him. _I fucking can't believe that I did that. What the fuck is wrong with me?!_ He thinks to himself and sighs. All he wants is to do is sleep, so he does.

Craig wakes up 2 hours later to his phone buzzing. He sighs and finds out it was Tweak who texted him.

Tweak: craig are u alright? Can you come into work today?

Craig: Fine. Yeah I'll be at work today.

He throws his phone on his desk and gets on tumblr. He has 2 hours before h has to go to work, so to kill time he gets on. Craig blogs animals, funny shit he sees, and some cool animes. He doesn't let people know about his account, besides Stan only because they're the only two people at the school who have one. Stan posts about the same shit he does (expect anime), but he's the type to post convective issues. Craig could give a rat ass about them.

 **x-x-x**

"Hey C-craig!" Tweak waves at him and smiles.

Tweak is much better now that he's getting older. He's still a piece of work but he's not that bad. Craig likes to think that it's his doing, but he knows it's been the therapy seasons he started taking in middle school.

"Hey Tweaks," He smiles and starts to work.

After their hours ended he, Tweak, Clyde, and Token are sitting at the table disusing today's event.

"Dude what the hell? Do you think that witch said that to mess with their heads, or she meant it?" Clyde turned to Token who is believed to be the second smartest next to Kyle.

In reality it's Craig, and he knows this because he was offered to take the same classes as him, but Craig denied that. They then went to Token and he said yes. Token knows it too and pleaded with Craig to reconsider, but Craig is a suborned asshole.

"Probably, she did put Kenny to sleep by fucking magic," Token said then turning to Craig, "Why did you do it?"

"Because I wanted them to stop being pussies and get over themselves. I wanted to move on to eat my lunch peacefully. Besides I didn't hear that part," Craig only told haft of the truth.

He honestly was worried about Kenny and freaked out. Although he doesn't show emotions, he does feel. The memory was replaying in Craig's head all fucking day. He fucked up soooo many times.

"Craig! W-we t-tol-d you that yo-u ne-ed to start listening to detail," Tweak lightly punch his arm.

"What are you going to do about it? Kenny is known as a whore and we know you have not had sex at all. What if he takes advantage of you?" Clyde said and he knows all about Kenny's sex stories.

Craig knows he knows because the two always share porn together. They also sneak into bars and what not to pick up girls. What they don't know is that Craig lost his virginity freshmen year to Red. They had broken up in 8th grade and secretly got back together in the beginning of freshmen year. They were together for 6 months. It ended when Red wanted to be public about it. Craig was scared of the whole public dating scene and refused to. He still is.

"Nothing. He'll get over it," he reassure his friends, "Nothing is going to happen."

 **x-x-x**

Craig got ready for school like any other boring day. Just the way he likes it. He gets out of his blue pickup truck and heads toward to the school. It was junior year and they had to start thinking about what they want to do with their lives. Honestly Craig could care less, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a plan. Craig had planned to get a scholarship somewhere to study space science. He wants to do something with space, he doesn't care what kind of job it is. He enters the school and heads to his locker when a hand grabbed his wrist turned him and he was heading back out.

He found out that the owner's hand was Kenny's. His stomach curled, he knows. Craig was starting to think that coming to school was a bad idea. God he wanted to smoke. He notice that Kenny was wearing his heavy hoodie and some dirty, old, ripped jeans. Craig found himself looking at his ass and thinks what a nice one he has. Craig shakes his head and stares at the back of Kenny's head instead so he wouldn't have a boner. They head toward the back of the building. Kenny stops and turns around

"Look, Tucker. I just wanted to thank you for saving my ass," he said through his muffled voice.

Craig was disappointed that his hoodie was on tight. He really has a nice face. Craig quickly stopped himself, he knows Kenny is straight despite what the effect of the curse says he knows that they'll never happen.

"Whatever McCormick. Your friends were annoying me," he takes out one of his cigarette and starts smoking.

Kenny gave him a strange look. Well Craig couldn't tell with his hood on too tight but it felt like he was. They were like this for a couple of minutes, skipping first period because fuck it.

"What? Need something, princess?" Craig puffed air out when he got creep out.

"You shouldn't smoke, spaceman. You only have one life to live, and here you are slowly killing yourself. Besides, you look 10 times sexier without it," Kenny states.

Craig flips him off and burns his cigarette to the ground. He then turns away from Kenny and starts to head back to first period.


End file.
